Kaito-sama?
by blossomqueen
Summary: Kaito is a prince. Gakupo is samurai and Rin's highschool science teacher. Both are in love with Rin. Rin's 18 and is the personal maid of Kaito. What will Rin do? *suck at summary* the story is cool tho.
1. Chapter 1

**An: hey! So this is my second fanfic. I don't speak English. So there you've got enough reasons to not to flame me. The Story is fine! I tubing this gonna be a one shot. Maybe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't fucking own vocaloids!**

'Kaito-sama is snoring. Again.' Rin thought distastefully. Kaito is the prince and to be king. Though Rin couldn't help but wonder how. He is nearly 22 but can't even tie his own shoelaces. Rin sighed. He's hopeless.

"Kaito-sama get up! You'll be late for your meeting. Get up Kaito-sama!" Rin called out.

Kaito heard a soft voice calling him. He stirred and woke up still feeling drowsy. however Rin didn't notice him waking. She took a deep breath and screamed at Kaito to get the butt off his bed.

"Really Rin-chan? No good morning? What a bad day.." Kaito said rubbing his head.

"K-kaito-sama! Gomenasai!" Rin said half shocked and half embarrassed.

Kaito could've chuckled seen Rin this embarrassed. But hue played dumb and said, " For what, Rin-chan? "

"Uh..uh..um"Rin looked up at him you apologize but tturning red with anger instead.

" Kaito-sama GET OUT of the bed RIGHT NOW!" Rin yelled and started to push him to the bathroom with his clothes that was branded but not prince like.

"Alright alright Rin-chan! I'm going, I'm going. Kaito said laughing a little. Normally if other maids did this he would have yelled and got them fired but if it was Rin he didn't mind. He secretly loved her. And he plans to marry her on 19th birthday which was only seven months away. He stepped in the shower smirking.

I'm late on her school today.

Rin tried to forget that mantra in her head as she ran at the bullet train speed to school. 'I'm there! I'm there!" She rejoiced

in her head. She ran at the 3rd floor and made a bee line to her class. She got there and kicked the doors apart.

" I'm here!" Rin this yelled.

"You must be Kagamine Rin."

 **Yep! There should be a next chapter to dis!**


	2. Chapter 2

**an: Yeah Hi again! So I've 10 views for previous chappy and no reviews. How sad. I want reviews! *cries***

 **Important: I only get my tab for the next 7 days. I'll try finish the fic within this time but if I don't get any review by then.. Well I won't continue this..**

Gakupo Kamui is a teacher for some time. He had nerds to flunkers. It was normal that a student would forget to do his/her homework. But screaming 'I FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK!' Wasn't that normal. No not at all. Case in point Rin Kagamine. She currently did the above circumstance. Gakupo suspected that the whole class would now erupt with giggles. But the opposite thing happened. The whole class gasped.

"What?"

"Is it true that Rin didn't do homework?"

"No way.."

"OMG! I gotta post this!"

"How rare"

"How fascinating." And such whispers were heard. Gakupo raised a brow.

"SHUT UP!" Gakupo yelled.

The whole class was closed their mouths.

" Now Kagamine, what is your reason for not doing your homework? Hm?" Gakupo went to her desk.

"Um..I forgot?" Rin whispered.

"That's it then." Gakupo said and gave her pink paper and went to his desk.' That was it? The class acted like the was going to end.' He thought.

"I will not disappoint you again." Rin said.

"Make sure of that." Gakupo said as he smirked. This is challenge. Gakupo loved challenges. 'Beware Rin Kagamine. " he thought.

The class gasped.

Rin sat on seat. She was really confused. Who is that guy? She wondered. Then she got her answer. He was her new science teacher. That means she missed homeroom. She facepalmed.

Gakupo wasn't a strict sensei. He was what the teachers called 'good' sensei. Meaning to the students he was the devil.

The science devil.

After several classes Rin wanted to go home and sleep forever. But she can't she has detention. Kaito was fucking right. This was a bad day. Rin reached the room of pure hell and opened the door. 'This can't get any worse.' She thought.

Apparently it got worse.

Of all this teachers it was Kamui-sensei's day to guard. Rin sluggishly walked to a desk and slumped on it. She opened her copy and book you do her homework. 'Kaito-sama's going to be mad.' She thought as she looked at her watch.

 **Done! Sorry for the cliff hanger. I have to watch the anime Another. Sorry for the threat earlier. Pls review. Iut means a lot for a newbie like me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:As u guys are seeing I'll be updating did fic everyday. I didn't get any review yesterday either. So be sure to write how u feel about this fic.**

Rin wasn't a genius. But she tried. She only does her homework. Nothing more. She didn't have a tutor. If Rin didn't understand anything there was Kaito and Len. Len was a genius but he doesn't show it. And for Kaito, he was a fucking prince. He finished highschool studies at the age of 14-16. But that wasn't the point. The point is Rin couldn't understand the given exercise and neither Len or Kaito is here. Plus she's feeling uneasy under Kamui-sensei's constant staring but this is only one exercise. Oh well this is a do or die situation now.

Gakupo was sure that Rin noticed his staring. But he can't help it. The first time he saw her,her hair was flying and she was panting the determined expression never left her face. He thought she looked beautiful. He also noticed that she was trying to pay attention to the class if it wasn't those damned baboons kept sending paper balls to obviously didn't land on the spot. She was really cute. And the bow, oh the bow made her look so adorable.

"Kamui-sensei! Kamui-sensei!" A soft voice called to him.

"Eh..What..?"

"Uh..I have a little problem with this exercise. So can you help me?" She asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Here.." She said as she showed me.

"OK all you have to do is.." He said as he showed her.

...,...,...o,...

"Alright!" Rin cheered. She was done now she can go home. She was running towards the school gates. Suddenly her phone vibrated. She quickly took out her phone. "Hello?"

"N-no!" She said in a broken voice. Her phone fell from her hand. She fell to her knees. A tear rolled oh her cheek.

Gakupo was walking slowly towards his car and then he saw Rin was talking to someone on the phone and then the phone fell and soon she fell too. He quickly ran towards her.

"Kagamine! Are you OK?" He asked.

"KKamui-sensei! Uh.." Rin trailed off. One of Len's friends just called her saying that Len got into a fight and is unconscious but really hurt. They are in the hospital called Sakuragaoka hospital or something. She didn't know where that is. But she knew she had to tell her sensei to help her. Maybe he knew.

"Sensei do you know Sakuragaoka hospital? Where is it?" Rin asked hoping he knew.

"Yeah it's right behind my house. Why?" He asked.

"UhUh..could you be kind enough to take me there?" Rin asked. Tears were slowly falling from her face.

Sure. Hop on my car." He said as he got up and helped her.

"Thank you so much." Rin said as she tried to wipe her face from the falling tears.

That was all Gakupo needed to take big liking to Rin.

 **Well here. I hope I get some reviews for this.**


End file.
